


Nuts

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Series: Chocolate [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Other, Scorpius Malfoy/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus doesn't like nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I've added to my Chocolate Series. I haven't ever written anything using the next generation kids and I would like to try some day. For now, however, they'll be making appearances in drabbles, snippets, one-shots etc,.

“Whatcha doin’?” Scorpius asked, standing on tiptoe to rest his nose over the kitchen table. His eyes widened at the sight before him. _Chocolate!_

 

“Don’t touch,” Remus scolded, batting the chubby hand away. “You’ve got to let them cool before eating them.”

 

“Not even one?”

 

“Not even a crumb. Now don’t sulk, come here and give me a hand.”

 

He pulled a chair to the table and hoisted the young Malfoy atop, handing him a bowl of nuts and a spoon. “Pour these in here and give them a good stir.”

 

“Yes sir!” he said, saluting Remus and haphazardly dumping the nuts into the chocolate. His little tongue poked from between his lips while he concentrated.

 

“Uncle Severus will be very happy when he sees what you've done for him. He’s been rather poorly,” Remus said, helping Scorpius to tip the chocolate into moulds.

 

“And he’s going to love mine ‘cause they've got nuts and they’s his favourite!” Scorpius proclaimed with triumph. “You’ve not nuts in yours?”

 

“No, I don’t like nuts in mine,” Remus said, dipping a finger into the bowl and sucking on the warm chocolate.

 

“Why?” Scorpius asked, following suit and resting his bottom against the table, hogging the bowl close to his chest.

 

“Nuts take up space where chocolate could be, young man,” Remus grinned and claimed the bowl back, scraping the remnants with a greedy lick of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Gives you some chocolate.


End file.
